Old Technology, New Discoveries
by Moonstarms
Summary: WALL-E Gets a new directive and finds something on the first day. Please Review! SPOILERS! PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 4 I HAVE COMBINED CHAPTER 5 WITH IT!
1. Chapter 1

Okay i planned this fanfiction this time! I hope you all enjoy i will love writing this!! Review and tell me how you like it!

* * *

Around 5 years after the humans landed back again on earth, WALL-E is still doing the same thing. Until one day the Captain called WALL-E back to the Axiom.

"WALL-E im giving you a new job. The WALL-A bots from the Axiom are larger and can do one hundred times as much work as you can do in one cube. They will make really big cubes from around the world and bring it back to the Axiom so we can shoot them back into space." The Captain said. "Woah! WALL-E dirrecctiiive?" WALL-E said pointing to himself. "That's just the thing! I have noticed you like to collect things. So your new job is to collect any interesting things in the trash that any of us could learn about Earth from!" The Captain said. WALL-E loved the idea of spending the whole entire day doing something he loved to do. WALL-E nodded and beeped with happiness. "Great so you will start tomorrow?" Said the Captain. WALL-E nodded and headed home to tell EVE.

WALL-E opened the door to his truck. EVE was watching Hello Dolly! "Evaa!" WALL-E said. "WALL-E!" EVE said. They hugged. "Neeww ddiiirrecctiiive." WALL-E struggled to say. WALL-E rolled over and picked up his lunchbox he used to collect stuff in and turned to EVE. "Cooollleect." WALL-E said pointing to the lunchbox. "Directive?" EVE said. WALL-E nodded. They then both shut down for the night. WALL-E was excited about his new job tomorrow.


	2. Found something!

Ok people i told you i planned this out! hah! Please Review and make me happy. Please make me a happy writer lol. I hope you enjoy! :P

* * *

The next day WALL-E started up and went outside to re charge. He felt fully charged and excited to start the day. He grabbed his lunchbox. Hal jumped on him and chirped. WALL-E put him on his lunchbox. Hal could come for good luck. WALL-E said goodbye to EVE and headed off to work. WALL-E picked up and gathered many objects that looked interesting to him. It was just like any other normal workday for him only he didn't have to make anything into cubes. He picked up a spoon. He knew he had many but the humans might not know what they are. He put it in his lunchbox and closed it. Just as he did Hal started chirping and jumping up and down. WALL-E let out his hand and let Hal climb on it. WALL-E saw what Hal was standing on. It was a black rectangle halfway in the trash. WALL-E picked it up, it was heavy. He shook the dirt off of it. It was too big to fit in his lunchbox so he would have to carry it. He took his lunchbox and started to roll home. The sun was setting anyways. He stopped and looked out towards the sun. Reds oranges and yellows danced across the sky. WALL-E had a hard time believing that he saw that was soaring through space. It was so beautiful. Hal started chirping. Hal didn't go outside much so he never noticed the sun. WALL-E took a few minutes to look at the setting sun. When the sun was gone he realized how late it was. He started rolling for home. He looked at the black rectangle in his hands. He had found something interesting on his first day of work! He didn't understand what it was. But he would have EVE look at it when he got home.

When WALL-E got home EVE was watching Hello Dolly as she normally did when he got home. She got off work earlier than he did. EVE worked now as a planter. Helping the humans by digging holes for the seeds to go in so they can grow. EVE also watered all of the plants. There weren't many plants now because the humans had been on earth for just 5 years now. EVE enjoyed being able to come back to the truck before WALL-E did. She did have a lot of spare time now though. EVE set the object on the floor. The two looked at the black rectangular object. There was a moveable shape in the middle on one of the sides of the object. EVE picked it up and held it. She then moved the moveable shape on the side. The rectangle opened. WALL-E started to panic thinking it was broken. He didn't want to get fired on the first day of work! EVE didn't panic but instead she was fascinated. "Captain." EVE said. "Laatee" WALL-E said. EVE realized he was right it was late they would both go to see the captain about it tomorrow. EVE closed it and put it on the ground. They both shut down for the night.


	3. Discovering

Okay hi everyone! I got a thousand words for you to read now!! Yay!! Please review! I hope you enjoy. (How a laptop works info provided by ! )

* * *

WALL-E and EVE woke up the next day. WALL-E went out and re charged as usual. They both got ready to leave. WALL-E grabbed the black rectangle. To save time EVE picked up WALL-E and flew him to the axiom. The humans had not left the Axiom yet because they had no houses yet. They also had no materials to make houses with.

EVE and WALL-E entered the axiom. They headed to the captains place and knocked on the door. "Come in!" said the Captain. EVE put WALL-E down and opened the door. She then left, she had to go to work. "Hey WALL-E have you found anything yet?" The captain said. WALL-E nodded. WALL-E handed the black rectangle to the captain. "Hmm.. What is this?" The captain said as he placed the black rectangle on the computer's scanner. "Object known: Laptop : A portable computer small enough to use on one's lap." The computer said. Pictures of the common laptop appeared on the main computer's screen. "Whoa!" WALL-E said.

Everything on the screen looked so high tech to WALL-E. "Computer tell me how a laptop works." the captain said. "A desktop computer includes a motherboard, video card, hard drive and other components in a large case. The monitor, keyboard, and other peripherals connect wirelessly or with cables. Whether the case sits vertically or horizontally, it has lots of space for add-in cards, cables and air circulation. A laptop, however, is much smaller and lighter than even the most compact PC tower. Its screen is an integrated part of the unit, as is its keyboard. Instead of a spacious case with lots of room for air circulation, a laptop uses a small, flat design in which all the pieces fit together snugly." The computer explained.

The computer's screen posted images of how to turn one on and work a laptop. "Okay so if you press this button here it should cut on." The captain said as he pressed the button. A screen flashed on the laptop. "I think its loading." The captain said. A noise sounded. WALL-E got spooked and boxed up. All of a sudden a desktop appeared. "I can not believe after all these years this laptop still works." The captain said.

The captain put his finger on what the main computer said was the touch pad. He moved his finger just like the animation on one of the computer's images did. He dragged the mouse over the word 'Paint' he clicked. A white box appeared on the screen. Different colors were on the side of the screen. "Whoa" WALL-E said. The captain clicked on a color, red. He clicked the white box and dragged the mouse around the white box. It ended up looking like something a two year old created. But the captain was proud of what he created. He saved the image. WALL-E wanted to try. He clicked on the color blue and the spray paint can. He did what the captain did. His looked bad to but he did not care, he had made something! WALL-E saved his painting too.

The next thing the two saw was spider solitaire. The captain sat down and read the entire help thing out loud to WALL-E. They both took turns playing for hours. Until WALL-E accidentally clicked the X in the corner and made it close. "Ohh" WALL-E said. "Meh that is okay WALL-E we will check out something else." The captain said. "Hmm I wonder what this is.." The captain continued as he clicked on an icon labeled 'Microsoft Word' The screen popped up with another white box. The captain went to the help section and clicked 'What's this?' a question mark appeared and followed the mouse. The captain clicked to his far left.

A box popped up. Vertical Ruler: The markers on the Vertical Ruler display settings for the top and bottom margins of pages and the height of rows in tables. To adjust these settings, drag the markers on the Vertical Ruler. "Hmm those settings look ok the way they are." The captain said. He decided to look in all the help resources. He finally figured out what it was. "You can type things on this!" he said when he was done reading. He looked down. He did not even notice a keyboard was right above the touch pad. He pressed a button 'b' a letter b appeared on the screen. "Wow!" the captain said and gave WALL-E a try. WALL-E typed the letter 'h' once again the letter h appeared on the screen.

"This is getting kind of boring." Said the captain. They closed it out. Now the captain clicked on 'My Pictures' another white box came up. There was a folder image in the box. It was labeled 'Sample Pictures'. The captain clicked on it. Four pictures came up. One WALL-E imminently recognized. It was a sunset. It looked exactly like it did the day before. Another picture had snow-covered trees on it, another called 'Blue Hills'. The last one had purple flowers on lily pads floating on water. "Wow these pictures are really old!" The captain said.

The captain felt a tap on his shoulder, it was WALL-E. WALL-E was pointing to the captain's clock. 12:34pm it said on it. "Oh yeah its late we will explore more on it tomorrow! You can stay here for the night if you would like to WALL-E." He captain said. WALL-E nodded. It would save EVE the trip of dropping him off again tomorrow. The captain dragged the laptop's mouse using the touch pad and clicked on the word 'Start' in the bottom left corner. Another box appeared. The captain clicked 'Shut Down' and clicked ok. He then went to bed. WALL-E went under the captain's desk and shut down for the night.


	4. Googgglllleeee and reviews answered!

_Hi Everyone I have 9 reviews and i thank you all for them! I have had so many suggestion reviews that i feel like i need to answer some and explain why. I AM NOT doing this just to add more words to the story im doing this to communicate with readers and clear up some confusing things. My answers are slanted like this. Below all this is the chapter!!  
_

* * *

Norwesterner-

An interesting start so far, but it seems to lack some of the heartwarming elements that can make for a good WALL•E story. In Chapter 1 for example, you seem to skip right over a good segment between WALL•E and EVE — there could be a lot more descriptive detail of how they interact and what they say there; or at least EVE expressing more excitement, or at least interest, to some degree. There isn't even so much as a, "That's nice, dear" response from EVE (and I would think her character would typically express a fair bit more interest and love than that.)

**_Well i mostly did that because i am a lazy writer. I hate to admit but its true. :) I wrote on another word document what was going to happen in each chapter and i was following that when i wrote it. I didn't pre-write that part so that may be why i skipped it. _**

Second, I really struggled with the opening idea of bringing trash to the Axiom and shooting it into space. First, that seems to represent a tremendous waste, and would take incredible amounts of energy — whether the ship ferried the garbage to space, or somehow shot it up there. Also, it kind of works against the whole 'clean-up/sustainability' tone that seems to be characteristic of both the end of the film, and many stories here; and this element portrays the humans as having not learned anything about the wise use (and re-use) of resources.

Perhaps modify the story's premise to have the Axiom become a recycling/reprocessing center that the WALL•A's would bring material to. (Yes the movie had the Axiom releasing large cubes of trash into space . . . which while a good dramatic element for EVE and WALL•E to overcome in the film; made me wonder how the Axiom and its inhabitants had survived for 700 years essentially throwing away something approaching the ship's entire mass in garbage into space on perhaps a yearly basis!)

**_They Shot it up there and what i meant by they shot that up was that the cubes wall-e had made into buildings were basically in the way for anything to be going to be constructed. So the captain one day came up with the idea of using(basically recycling) The use of the axiom's robots(the Wall-a robots) by using them to make larger sized cubes to shoot off in space. The humans were all still on board the axiom because there were basically no building materials. So Wall-e new job was to find some in the garbage. He, along with that had the job of finding any historical items that could be researched using the computers scanner. I also don't think i put it into the story, but like i said im going by what the pre-write says and thats basically the main points._**

And third, in Chapter 3, having WALL•E just stay over at the Captain's quarters without any attempt to inform or check with EVE? At best, EVE would really be wondering where WALL•E was as the evening hours dragged by, if not increasingly worried -- likely enough to go out and search for him. At the absolute (and possibly humorous) worst, she might get really mad; and WALL•E might well be awakened in the Captain's Quarters finding himself looking down the barrel of EVE's Ion Cannon, with EVE having an icy stare that would strike deep fear into any male -- cyborg or human! When in such a loving relationship as WALL•E and EVE share, one just lets their partner know (and even asks if it would be okay) if they won't be coming home . . . if not out of a sense of love and wanting one's partner not to worry, at least out of an interest in personal safety and the desire to avoid emotional or bodily harm!

I might suggest however, bringing EVE into the story alongside WALL•E (since she'll probably come looking for him anyway), and putting her analytical capabilities to good use. There haven't been very many stories at all here where EVE and WALL•E accomplish things together as a team.

**_Well i would explain this but... gosh your killing me with this paragraph i wish i could erase this part of the review! Why you may ask? Because i would be giving spoilers away! :O_**

Finally, your shorter paragraph structures are working much better in Chapter 3, than the long paragraphs did in Chapters 1 and 2.

**_Thanks, i really just wrote it all together in one paragraph(im talking about chapter 3) and then just made it into paragraphs based on what the topic was of the sentence. :)_**

Keep it up though! I'm looking forward to seeing where this is going!

**_Thank you!_  
**

* * *

kittenkatpaw-

Hi! Well, I agree with basically everything everyone else has said here, but I'd like to add my .02, anyway. :) I agree with the suggestions made about sentence and paragraph length, but I'd also like to say that you have some nicely imaginative descriptions, and you captured Wall-E's cuteness very well! It took me YEARS of writing to even start catching on to characterizations, so yay you! :) Please keep writing...I think you have talent to develop, plus I want to find out what happens next, and that's a compliment to any author! :)

**_First of all your .02 matters too! Cool this is the awesomest and most complementive review i think i have so far!_**

* * *

MuchaLuchaAndMe- (ch 3)

The beggining was a bit choppy, but near the end it got better. I do look forward to seeing the Captain and WALL-Es adventure on the laptop next chapter!

**_Thank you! The next chapter really i feel makes the laptop interesting._**

* * *

Fayte581- (ch 3)

Very cute. Good descriptions on the laptop, I really like how you made them open pictures :P  
I will be looking forward to more!

**_Thanks and also by the way i actually had to open pictures on my laptop and go the the sample pictures to see what the sample pictures are! :)_**

* * *

KnucklesRedFury207.2- (ch 3)

very cute! can't wai to see--i mean read,lol, what else WALL-E finds.

**_They find more on the laptop :) _**

* * *

MuchaLuchaAndMe- (ch 2)

Alright, I have about two complaints for this chapter;

1. You're writing much too choppy. Way too many periods then needed. I struggled with this too when I first started out, though. It's completely normal. Maybe read through your work a couple of times and edit it until it feels natural. Right now it just feels... all chopped up. Maybe you could write it more like this:

'The next day WALL-E started up and went outside to recharge. He waited patiently as his bars filled up, and when the chime that meant he was charged up played he excitedly grabbed his lunchbox and started off. Hal jumped on him and chirped signaling he wanted to come too, and WALL-E just agreed and set him on his lunchbox. Hal might be good luck.'

**_Thats what i was thinking in my head when typing :) i basically choose what i type by: What the pre-write says, and what im thinking and visualizing in my head. And i type it and hope someone can understand it :)_**

2. After you said 'Hal could come for good luck' you just continued on. I would have suggested that you should press enter then and start a new paragraph. Make your paragraph too long, and people get confused and messed up. I know I do. But these things come with time, and the more you write, the better you'll get. I know I had to write a boatload of stuff before I even got slightly better... I think you'll do much better then I did. I look forward to the next chapter!

**_Thanks for the advise!_**

* * *

MuchaLuchaAndMe- (ch 1)

A tip to make this better: Use enter everytime someone different talks. Like so:

'WALL-E opened the door to his truck. EVE was watching Hello Dolly!

"Evaa!" WALL-E said.

"WALL-E!" EVE said. They hugged.

"Neeww ddirrecctive." WALL-E struggled to say. WALL-E rolled over and picked up his lunchbox he used to collect stuff in and turned to EVE. "Coleect." WALL-E said pointing to the lunchbox.

"Directive?" EVE said. WALL-E nodded. They then both shut down for the night. WALL-E was excited about his new job tomorrow.'

Like so. Also, being a bit more discriptive would also help. Your writing seems a bit rushed. Kind of like:

'WALL-E opened the door to his truck and rolled in. He saw EVE diligently watching "Hello, Dolly" waiting for him to return, and couldn't help but speak.

"Evaa!" She turned around at the sound of his voice, happy that WALL-E was finally back.

"WALL-E!" EVE cried in response. EVE came over and hugged WALL-E tightly. He returned the gesture.'

See how much longer that is? Now, I know I'm far from perfect, and I'm sure my comment has it's own issues, but I'm just giving an outline of what to improve. Please don't take this as an insult, though! It's just constructive criticisim.

**_I don't take this as an insult at all! The thing is i typed that way all spaced and stuff in my very first fanfiction. and I wasnt sure if it was right to do because everyone else was typing in paragraphs. The other thing is im not very descriptive. i basically just want what i say to be said and nothing more. to me its like writing in cursive. Sure, it looks pretty but it can sometimes get annoying because you cant read what its really saying :) lol i like the way you wrote it though._**

* * *

dragonmaster77- (ch 2)

I don't know what it is I'll find out next chapter thourgh so keep it up.

**_Thats a good thing i have 2 people wondering what it is :)_**

* * *

KnucklesRedFury207.2- (ch 2)

huh, wonder what it is? hope to read moer soon!

**_I guess you know what it is now! :)_**

* * *

**_Okay back to the chapter! I tried my hardest with paragraph separating please review and tell me how i did! Oh yeah i also don't own Google!  
_**

* * *

EVE went to sleep that night in worry. _Why hadn't WALL-E come home?_ She thought before she shut down. EVE woke up the next morning. She realized she was late for work and got ready quickly. _I will go to the Axiom and see the captain about it tonight._ She thought.

* * *

WALL-E woke up. He couldn't tell if it was morning or not because it was nighttime until the captain changed it when he wakes up. The captain was sound asleep.

WALL-E looked at his solar charger, and realized it was low. He quietly left the captains room. He reached outside, the sun was shining, he decided to recharge. He waited for the ding that would start his day. He heard the start up sound he had heard for the past 700 years every day.

WALL-E headed back inside and entered the captain's room. The captain was still asleep. WALL-E rolled over to the laptop. He did what EVE did to open it. It opened and cut on. _Maybe the captain closed it before it cut off completely._ WALL-E thought. All of a sudden, the start up noise was ringing. The noise was loud. So loud in fact, the captain was awakened by it. He rolled over to see what it was. Still being so large he fell off the bed.

WALL-E saw the captain fall. It reminded him of the time he met John and he fell out of his hover chair. WALL-E quickly rolled to the captain and helped him up. "I see your awake WALL-E. Let me make the announcements for the day and we can get right to work on the laptop."

The captain said as he walked over to the camera and sat in a big chair. The captain flipped a bunch of switches. "Good Morning everyone. We are on day--" The captain said, starting his daily routine. WALL-E watched in amazement as the night turned to day and all the lights came on.

"Okay let's get to laptop-ing " The captain said flipping off a switch. WALL-E stood beside the laptop as the captain walked over. "Aha what is this?" The captain said clicking on a letter e with 'Internet Explorer' written below it. Another white screen popped up once again. Only now it was there for a few seconds before changing into a colorful page. 'Welcome to Internet Explorer ' it said. The captain read the page."Wow this thing is amazing. People can communicate and post information for the world to see!" The captain said with a smile on his face.

The captain moved the mouse and clicked on a down arrow beside the URL box. The captain learned from reading the page that that is used to type website addresses to bring up pages. A drop down menu appeared below. "What is ?" The captain asked himself out loud. WALL-E made the best shrug-like gesture he could. WALL-E rolled up closer to the laptop. "Goooooogggglleee" WALL-E said the best he could. The captain clicked it.

A page appeared with a box in the center. This page had no help button. "Computer, What is Google?" The captain asked the main computer. "Google- A web search program that ranks web pages in a list of hits by giving weight to the links that reference a specific page." The computer replied.

"How do I use Google?" The captain asked the computer, hoping to get as much information as possible. "A White box is in the center of the web page, click on it and type what you would like to search. Then press the 'Google Search' button on the left below the white box. Clicking that button should move you to another page where any websites with that typed word(s) are located." The computer answered. "Ohh okay but we have the main computer we do not need to use Google right now." The captain said to WALL-E. The captain closed the page.

He then clicked on another folder like the one they had both seen the day before. Only, this one was labeled 'My Documents'. A screen came up that had the same background and top as My pictures.

The captain saw a bunch of small pictures of papers with a blue W in a blue box. They looked exactly the same as the Microsoft Word program they had seen the day before. They all had titles beside them. All of them said 'Diary: ' and then a date on them. The captain clicked on the last one.

Another page appeared that looked like the one they typed letters onto yesterday. Only this one had a lot of letters on them. "This is someone's diary!" The captain said in shock. WALL-E beeped in question. "A diary is something someone writes, or types that says what the felt or what something was like." The captain explained. "Ohhh" WALL-E said. "We probably should not read someone's diary--" The captain said and paused. "- But we HAVE TO!!" He continued.

WALL-E beeped in question as to why the captain was going against what they should not do. "Don't you see WALL-E?! This could be containing historical fact! A diary tells about a time in someone's life! We could learn more about earth this way!" The captain said joyfully. It took a few minutes for WALL-E to understand and agree to what the captain was doing, but in the end he agreed. "Okay lets get reading!" The captain said as he started to read out loud.

'**Earth is horrible now; everything is covered in trash as it was before. Only now it stinks! Literally! The trash is bile and disgusting! It's going to take years to clean up this dump of a planet! All living things can no longer survive on this planet anymore! The WALL-E robots are doing their jobs just fine. But the quality of air is something they cannot clean up. So today I had to flip the switch to shut them all down. It is depressing to know earth will never be the way it used to be, with the sandy beaches and the beautiful mountains. There seems now to be very little hope for earth. Today I have given out an A113 to all autopilots on all members of the BnL fleet. Like I said in the A113 order, It seems that Operation Cleanup was a failure! I am typing this just before the Axiom is leaving. It will be the last time the Axiom, or any other BnL StarLiner will ever return to earth. I will leave my laptop so the history of what happened to earth before will not be forgotten. -_ Shelby Forthright, BnL CEO_**'

WALL-E beeped in curiosity. He had always wanted to know why he was the only one left. "WALL-E I don't know what happened but somehow, earth's air quality is restored and you are the only WALL-E bot left." The captain said and sighed. "There was hope for earth, he just didn't know it." The captain said sadly. WALL-E beeped sadly, feeling bad because they could have come back all along, and WALL-E wouldn't have been so lonely for the last 700 years. "WALL-E do you remember the day when all the robots like you were shut down?" The captain asked WALL-E.


	5. Waving Goodbye

_**Okay i didn't paragraph it because im feeling lazy :P This is the last chapter. Please Review. But before you all throw a party because its over, don't because its not! Muahah! A new Sequel is going to be posted! The sequel will have REALLY SHORT chapters :D**_

* * *

WALL-E nodded. "Well I would really like to hear them, only thing is you cannot talk enough to tell me all of it." The captain said. WALL-E nodded in agreement. "I feel bad about you keeping all those memories in your mind like that." The captain said sadly. There was a long silence. "I know! You can take the laptop back to the truck with you and record your thoughts. A diary!" The captain said cheerfully. "And every week you can come back to see me and I can read it. If you would like. That way I can listen to what you are saying better!" The captain explained. WALL-E clapped his hands and nodded. He liked the idea of finally getting a chance at being heard for once! The captain looked at his clock. "Oh well look at the time you probably should be heading back now, EVE will be worried! " The captain said as he handed the laptop to WALL-E. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. The captain opened it. "Evvaaa!" WALL-E said happily, it had been 2 days since he had last seen her. "WALL-E!" EVE said as the two hugged. The captain explained to EVE about how amazing the laptop is and how WALL-E will be coming back to see him every week. EVE nodded when he was done talking and picked WALL-E up, said bye and flew away. As they were flying down the hallway the captain could see WALL-E holding his laptop waving goodbye at the captain. The captain sighed. "This is going to be interesting."


End file.
